Chocolate Bars
by iwantlunch
Summary: "Austin, what's this?" "It's chocolate, Ally. You know, the food that-" "I know what chocolate is. But why are you giving me some?" "It's Valentine's Day." / Just a short one-shot for V-Day. Happy Valentine's Day!


**A/N: So I was on Twitter on my way home and Devotion2Demi mentioned how there wasn't any Austin & Ally Valentine's Day stories up. The wheels in my head kept turning and it led me to this. What should I call this? Drabble? Who knows. Anyway, this is a short little Austin & Ally one-shot. It's their first Valentine's Day together as friends. Because really, the holiday isn't _all_ about romance, it includes the love you have for friends (as one of the people I follow on tumblr put it)! And that's about it. If you squint, you can probably find some Auslly romance in there somewhere. Anyway, enjoy! And Happy Valentine's Day! :)**

* * *

><p>"Austin, what's this?"<p>

"It's chocolate, Ally. You know, the food that-"

"I know what chocolate is. But why are you giving me some?" Ally asked as she pointed to the twenty pound bar of chocolate he offered her. She had only seen chocolate bars this big whenever she went to Orlando with her mother or when she visited New York City with her cousins.

Ally took the gigantic chocolate bar from the blond's hands and she gently placed it on the counter, a smile wide on her face. She didn't want to seem unappreciative but she just had to know why he spent so much on his '_best friend_'.

"It's Valentine's Day."

He simply said the sentence as if it had been no big deal. The shrug that accompanied it though didn't convince her. There was some other reason to it.

"And?" she said, trailing off. She wanted to know his secret motive behind it. Ally looked at the store from the corner of her eye. What could he have broken?

"Isn't that what people get for the people they care about?" Guilt set in. All Austin wanted to do was give her some chocolate because she was his best friend and here she had been, doubting his motives. She set the blond singer a grateful smile.

"Oh, thank you Austin. I love chocolate." The songwriter made her way out from behind the counter to stand in front of Austin. In quick movement, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer. Ally smiled at the comfort he offered her, the feeling of being at home.

"So… Ally-"Austin began as they slowly parted.

The brown haired girl cut him off. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything, Austin. I mean, I got you, Trish, and Dez the cards and candy hearts but I didn't get anything special just for _you_." A melodious laugh escaped his lips and Ally narrowed her eyes at him. "What is so funny?"

"Ally, you didn't have to get me anything. You're my partner, you give me the most amazing gifts every day, whether it be songs or just being my best friend," he said with a grin. Ally sighed but a smile graced her features quickly after.

She made her way back behind the counter and looked down at the chocolate bar. "You know," she said as she looked up to her blond friend. He raised an eyebrow at the grin that was plastered on her face. "There is no way I'm going to be able to eat this all alone." Austin smiled as Ally grabbed her bag and songbook from underneath the counter. He took that as he cue to carry the enormous bar of chocolate and the duo made their way to the front doors, Lester taking over at the cash register.

"Does this mean a movie marathon?" he asked, lazily slinging an arm around his best friend's shoulders.

"Of course!" Ally replied with a smile. She placed her songbook in her bag before placing an arm around his waist. "Happy Valentine's Day, Austin."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ally."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed!<strong>

**I'm seriously thinking of just making a "story" thing when it's just a bunch of one-shots. It's probably better than filling the category with all my separate ones. Anyway, leave me your thoughts, ideas, comments, questions, concerns, what you did for Valentine's Day (wasn't Riker Lynch an amazing "Virtual Valentine"? :P ), anything. Thank you for reading!**

**Happy Valentine's Day! :)**


End file.
